<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Witcher school part 1 by Daryldixon2</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22793704">The Witcher school part 1</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daryldixon2/pseuds/Daryldixon2'>Daryldixon2</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Witcher school series [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Witcher (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fatherhood, Good Parent Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 18:01:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>721</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22793704</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daryldixon2/pseuds/Daryldixon2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Roslyn is a Witcher and is attending Witcher school. Daily life of being bullied all because she's the daughter of the white wolf known as Geralt of Rivia.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Witcher school series [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1638712</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Characters</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>First chapter will be characters and their information. This story also starts with her being 5 years old!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Roslyn: </p><p>She is a 5 year old girl who is know to be the daughter of the white wolf known as Geralt of Rivia. She is looking for friends but no one seemed to want to be her friend. But one girl, Ravena.</p><p>Ravena:</p><p>She meets Roslyn and befriends her. She meets Geralt, and he seemed content with her being Roslyn's friend. Shoes easily outgoing, but with a tough ego.</p><p>Ryder:</p><p>Ryder is a bully with total hatred towards Roslyn. She's jealous that Roslyn's Geralt's daughter and not her. So she tries to make Roslyn as miserable as possible. </p><p> </p><p>Geralt:<br/>
Geralt is the white wolf Witcher. He is easily annoyed and absolutely loves his daughter Roslyn. </p><p>Yennefer: </p><p>A sorcerer. Geralt's friend...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter One: 1st day of school</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Roslyn joins school. Witcher Elementary school and meets Ravena and the bully known as Ryder.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Roslyn daughter of Geralt of Rivia is new to Cintra and her father wanted what's best for her. So he's putting her in a school. Witcher Elementary School for witchers. They were walking up to the school and went in.</p><p>      "Hey you have fun." Geralt said. "Make friends and make good progress in school."<br/>
"Alright daddy." Roslyn said.</p><p>   He lets her go and watched her. All the kids were in shocked that they got to see Geralt. He nods and left. Roslyn walked into Ms. Lilia room and sat down. She tried talking to the kids, but they were too scared to be friends with her because she's the daughter of Geralt of Rivia and they heard that he's very mean in reality he's just very quiet and don't really like to talk to people. That made her really sad. She realized that she wasn't going to have a friend, that's what she thought. A girl named Ravena came in and sat down next to her.</p><p>    "Hello I'm Ravena. You are?" Ravena said .<br/>
"Roslyn." Roslyn said.<br/>
"Are you by any chance the daughter of Geralt of Rivia? I'm only curious." Ravena said.<br/>
"Yes I am." Roslyn said, nervously.<br/>
"Cool! I hope we get to be friends." Ravena said.<br/>
"People don't want to be my friend because I'm the daughter of the famous Witcher." Roslyn said.<br/>
"I do." Ravena said. "They just don't know what they're missing."<br/>
"She's a coward like her Witcher of a father." A girl said.<br/>
"Shut up Ryder!" Ravena said, angrily.<br/>
"Just saying." Ryder shrugged with a evil smile.</p><p>     After school they were walking around town talking. Geralt was with them and they all sat down. Ravena sees her mother and left. Geralt and Roslyn went home.</p><p>      "How was school?" Geralt said.<br/>
"Good." Roslyn said. "Besides a girl name Ryder called me a coward and said that you were too."<br/>
"Don't listen to her." Geralt said. "I am more braver than Ryder says. I defeated her father's number in monsters I killed off."</p><p>    They hugged and Roslyn went to bed , knowing about Ryders father being outnumbered.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I haven't watched the Witcher because I don't have Netflix and can't afford it, but I watched the scenes in YouTube.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter Two: 2nd day of school</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ryder makes Roslyn miserable and Roslyn takes it all out on Geralt.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Just to make it clear, the series is gonna be big. Every story will contain 4-6 chapters it depends on have ideas or not.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Roslyn made it to school and they were in class. Ravena, and Roslyn were talking and Ryder decides to ruin their parade. </p><p>    "So the daughter of the coward Geralt has decided to show her face again." Ryder said.<br/>    "My father isn't a coward." Roslyn said. <br/>    "What is this? Your father's necklace." Ryder said. <br/>    "Give it back to her!" Ravena said.<br/>    "I don't think you need this anymore." Ryder said.</p><p>    Ryder dropped the necklace, and smashed it with her foot into tiny pieces. Roslyn just stood there, and watched it all. Ryder smiles and hops away. Roslyn picked up her now destroyed necklace. </p><p>     "Ros." Ravena said.<br/>     "This was the only thing I had left of my mom's and now it's been destroyed." Roslyn said. <br/>      "I'm sorry." Ravena said.<br/>      "Its not your fault." Roslyn said. </p><p>    The whole entire day was torture for Roslyn. Ryder continued to harass her. Talk about Geralt. Anything. Roslyn was in tears, and was depressed. School ended, and she walked home. Geralt was in the family room. She goes to him and slams the broken necklace down on the table.</p><p>     "What's wrong?" Geralt said.<br/>     "THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" Roslyn said, angrily. "IF YOU WEREN'T MY FATHER, THEN MAYBE I WOULDN'T GET BULLIED BY RYDER. I HATE YOU!"</p><p>   Roslyn ran into her room, and stayed in there the whole entire night. Geralt was shocked and heartbroken. His daughter. His own child hates him. She sure is upset. He will go to the school, and talk to the headmaster there.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This story is going to be put in a series.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>